The Mulander Clan
The Mulander Clan, is an international organization divided into Houses. Each House specializes in a particular style of Shinobi warfare, as to always have an effective counter to any enemy. The Clan's purpose is a creed they know as "The Balancing Act", following its code to systematicly keep the balance between good and evil forces in the world at an equal. The name "Mulander" means "Of True Blood" in the ancient drake-tongue. They are, according to legend, ancestors of an ancient Dragonriding clan which has long been extinct. From them, they inherited the Ryugan, The Dragons Gaze. The rise of The Kuromachi Clan, was one of the first forces to amass great power without the Mulanders knowledge. For years the Mulanders were unaware of the Kuromachi's advances, and was only first made aware to a Mulander tracker-nin after an unkown Kuromachi nin of inhuman power seperated Team-Captain Mateo Tsuriki from Genins Arakumo Sora and Psynergi Mulander during a high-risk mission in foreign territory. The Houses The Mulander clan is governed by a series of 12 Houses, formerly 13. Each house has a spesific style of combat, and a specific task that they specialize in. The head of each house are known as The 12 Shapers of Fate, and represents their house's position on the Council of 12. *House Capella, are the Fuinjutsu specialists of the Mulander clan. They work all kinds of seals and scrolls, and also manage the Centennial Archives. They are lead by Loress Hirunata Capella, a fervant follower of the Usurper Marcus. *House Polaris, are the police of the Mulander clan. They surveil the other houses, making sure everything is operated according to the Creed. Their style of combat features an advanced type of Genjutsu, known only as "Dragonbane" *House Redicus, is the clans Jutsu-research and Advancement section. The Redicus clan constantly work towards developing new and improved jutsus, aswell as new ways to maximize the potential of the other houses. They are currently in seasonal posession of the Bloodforge, an artifact that changes owner-house every 5 years. Their combat-speciality is the most effective use of the Clans Bloodline limit, the Ryugan, amongst all the houses. House Redicus have always been blessed with the purest of purebloods clanwide. *House Aldebaran, specialize in Information. Their spies are everywhere, and too numerous to count, which constantly relays information on the Shinobi world to the houses. They use a Hidden jutsu style in combat, known as Drake-touch. The old, near ancient Lord Kairen Aldebaran had been the leader of the house for many decades when he passed away, leaving management of the Aldebarans to his oldest son, Lord Syaoran Aldebaran *House Spica, are the Lords of Forbidden jutsus. They keep in their library a vast array of forbidden styles and techniques, which are taught to the most prominent members of the house after years of servitude. Lead by Lord Marcus Spica, the house performed a covert purge of House Redicus recently. As result, much of the Redicus knowledge and research was lost to the Spica, and Marcus forcefully used the event to assume monarchic control over the council. He now leads what remains of the clan as the Warden of the Council. *House Sirius, are the Taijutsu specialists of the Mulander Clan. They train a spesific style known as Forceful Fist, a style in which chakra is coated on the lower arms, providing a Shield against Jutsus aswell as causing heavy damage to enemies upon Impact. They are lead by the Mysterious Lord Raven Sirius. (More houses will be added as they present themselves in the RP, but i wont add Houses that havent shown themselves, out of fear of Meta-game) Mulander Bloodline Limit Those of the Purest blood in the clan are able to use an ancient Bloodline Limit called the Ryugan(Literal; Dragoneye/Dragons gaze), and they are the pride of House Redicus. Being blessed with the most Ryugan-sensitive shinobi in the clan, this house is highly believed to have the purest blood of the clan, even being able to awaken the Shinryugan. The Ryugan has many stages, and the purity of ones blood and talent determines what stage they are able to unlock. *Stage one: The ryugan manifests in the users eyes, enhancing their inherent qualities greatly. The lens of the Stage one Ryugan allows the user to track objects moving at higher speeds then before, and lets him see through Mist, Fog, Water, Smoke and anything similiar that normally clouds vision. *Stage two: The lens extends into the eyes, and visible tendrils can be seen burrowing into the users eyes, turning them yellow. In this stage, the user can focus his vision to see through flesh. This enables him/her to target an enemies bloodvessels *Stage three: The tendrils burrow deeper, and merge with the users frontal lobe, allowing his brain to proscess what he sees at an astounding rate. He gains the ability to act on moments notice, a powerful reflex bordering to premonition. *Final stage: Also known as Shinryugan(Literal; True dragoneye/Gaze of the true dragon), is the most powerful stage in the Ryugan evolution. It awakes in one of every thousand Ryugan user, and is considered a blessing from the old gods. In this stage, the user permanently merges with the Ryugan, allowing the tendrils to completely interconnect with his brain and spine. This grants the user the Immune-system of a reptile, which is highly resistant to bacteria and toxins. When activated, the Shinryugan will constantly churn out any impurities in the users blood. This state of permanent pureblood allows the user to harness, gather and wield Reptilic/Primal Chakra. This chakra is so vile and corrupt, any normal human would die from just about every bacterial infection known to man should they try and wield it. In Shinryugan mode, the user also gains a great deal of control over his own chakra, enabling him to enchance his own speed and strength by strategically releasing chakra from various bodyparts. This mode is also known as "Primal Sage-mode", or as named by Psynergi Mulander when he first learned of it, the "Croc-sage".